civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
1066: Year of Viking Destiny (Civ5)
1066: Year of Viking Destiny is a scenario for Civilization V, available through the Denmark DLC pack. It involves four players trying to dominate the British Isles. The scenario comes with special contents, such as the Domesday Book wonder. Gameplay All four civilizations in this scenario are locked into war with each other. Science, social policies, happiness, and Golden Ages are disabled and Settlers cannot be trained, making this purely a military scenario. Additionally, all units possess the Defensive Embarkation promotion, and a special condition is in effect that allows a civilization allied with a city-state to control that city-state's units. The Anglo-Saxon English begin play in control of nineteen cities around England, and military units around the British Isles. Every few turns they receive a sizable amount of gold from taxes (which decreases as their total population decreases, a side effect of losing cities to the invading armies). They should focus on producing troops and building up the defenses of their cities to repel the attacks of the Normans, the Danes, and the Norwegians. They should consider spending any extra gold they have to boost their influence with city-states, because their unique ability will allow them to maintain it more easily. The Normans begin play in control of three cities and several military units on the southern edge of the map, and will receive Pikemen and Crossbowmen as reinforcements every few turns. They should focus on building up their army to attack the cities on England's south coast, then push toward London and the surrounding cities. The Danes begin play in control of three cities and several military units on the eastern edge of the map, and will receive Pikemen and Crosswbowmen as reinforcements every few turns. They should focus on building up their army and sending embarked units across the sea to attack the cities on England's east coast, then push toward London and the surrounding cities. The Norwegians begin play in control of three cities on the northeastern edge of the map, five small cities on islands around the north coast of Scotland, and several military units on and near England's east coast, and will receive Pikemen and Crossbowmen as reinforcements every few turns. They should focus on sending embarked units across the sea to reinforce their army on the British Isles as they push south toward London. The objective is to build six Domesday Shire Courts, then complete the Domesday Book before 70 turns elapse. The Shire Courts can only be built in cities that were originally under English control and are at least eight tiles away from London, and the Domesday Book must be built in London itself. Civilizations *England (scenario-specific civilization representing Anglo-Saxon England; not to be confused with the normal version) **'Leader:' Harold Godwinson **'Unique Ability:' Briton Allies - City-State Influence degrades at half and recovers at twice the normal rate. **'Unique Unit:' Huscarl (replaces Longswordsman) **'Capital:' London **'Cities:' York, Lincoln, Chester, Stafford, Nottingham, Stamford, Norwich, Warwick, Thetford, Northampton, Ipswich, Oxford, Bristol, Winchester, Dover, Chichester, Wareham, Exeter *Norway (uses Sweden's colors and Germany's music) **'Leader:' Harald Hardrada **'Unique Ability:' Viking Fury - Embarked units have +1 movement and pay just 1 movement point to move from sea to land. Melee units pay no movement point cost to pillage. **'Unique Unit:' Berserker (replaces Longswordsman) **'Capital:' Trondheim **'Cities:' Bergen, Tunsberg, Birsay, Thurso, Stornoway, Fiskavaig, Iona *Denmark **'Leader:' Sweyn II (a re-used Harald Bluetooth) **'Unique Ability:' Viking Fury - Embarked units have +1 movement and pay just 1 movement point to move from sea to land. Melee units pay no movement point cost to pillage. **'Unique Unit:' Berserker (replaces Longswordsman) **'Capital:' Ribe **'Cities:' Viborg, Aalborg *Normandy (uses Persia's colors and France's music) **'Leader:' William the Conqueror **'Unique Ability:' Castle Builders - Swordsmen can construct the Motte and Bailey unique improvement in the same time it takes a Worker to build a Fort. **'Unique Unit:' Norman Knight (replaces Knight) **'Unique Improvement:' Motte and Bailey **'Capital:' Caen **'Cities:' Bayeux, Saint-Valery City-States *Powys **This area is named after the older Welsh/British Kingdom of Powys, which in the sixth century comprised the northern two thirds of the area as well as most of Shropshire and adjacent areas now in England, and came to an end when it was occupied by Llywelyn ap Gruffydd of Gwynedd during the 1260s. *Gwynedd **Gwynedd was an independent kingdom from the end of the Roman period until the 13th century when it was conquered and subjugated by England. The modern Gwynedd was one of eight Welsh counties originally created on 1 April 1974 under the Local Government Act 1972, based on the principal territory of the former realm. It covered the entirety of the old counties of Anglesey, and Caernafonshire, along with all of Merionethshire, apart from Edeirnion Rural District (which went to Clywd), and also a few parishes in Denbighshire: Llanrwst, Llansanffraid Glan Conwy, Eglwysbach, Llanddoged, Llanrwst and Tir Ifan. *Northumbria **Northumbria was formed by Æthelfrith in central Great Britain in Anglo-Saxon times. At the beginning of the 7th century the two kingdoms of Bernicia and Deira were unified. (In the 12th century writings of Henry of Huntingdon the kingdom was defined as one of the Heptarchy of Anglo-Saxon kingdoms.) At its greatest the kingdom extended at least from just south of the Humber, to the River Mersey and to the Forth (roughly, Sheffield to Runcorn to Edinburgh) — and there is some evidence that it may have been much greater. *Galloway **The Romans named the inhabitants of Galloway the Novantae. According to tradition, before the end of Roman rule in Britain, St. Ninian established a church or monastery at Whithorn, Wigtownshire, which remained an important place of pilgrimage until the Reformation. The county is rich in prehistoric monuments and relics, amongst the most notable of which are the Drumtroddan Standing Stones (and cup-and-ring carvings), the Torhousekie Stone Circle, both in Wigtownshire and Cairn Holy (a Neolithic Chambered Cairn). There is also evidence of one of the earliest pit-fall traps in Europe which was discovered near Glenluce, Wigtownshire. *Scotland **The Kingdom of the Picts (based in Fortriu by the 6th century) was the state that eventually became known as "Alba" or "Scotland". The development of "Pictland", according to the historical model developed by Peter Heather, was a natural response to Roman imperialism. Another view places emphasis on the Battle of Dun Nechtain, and the reign of Bridei m. Beli (671–693), with another period of consolidation in the reign of Óengus mac Fergusa (732–761). The Kingdom of the Picts as it was in the early 8th century, when Bede was writing, was largely the same as the kingdom of the Scots in the reign of Alexander I (1107–1124). However, by the tenth century, the Pictish kingdom was dominated by what we can recognise as Gaelic culture, and had developed a traditional story of an Irish conquest around the ancestor of the contemporary royal dynasty, Cináed mac Ailpín (Kenneth MacAlpin). *Munster **In the early centuries AD, Munster was the domain of the Iverni and the legendary Clanna Dedad led by Cú Roí and to whom the celebrated Conaire Mór also belonged. During the Early Middle Ages, most of the area was part of the Kingdom of Munster, ruled by the Eóganachta dynasty, who succeeded the once mighty Dáirine and Corcu Loígde overlords from the early 7th century onwards, perhaps beginning with the notable career of Faílbe Flann mac Áedo Duib. Later rulers from the Eóganachta who would dominate a greater part of Ireland were Cathal mac Finguine and Feidlimid mac Cremthanin. Notable regional kingdoms and lordships of Early Medieval Munster were Iarmuman (West Munster), Osraige (Ossory), Uí Liatháin, Uí Fidgenti, Éile, Múscraige, Ciarraige Luachra, Corcu Duibne, Corcu Baiscinn, and Déisi Muman. By the 9th century the Gaels had been joined by Norse Vikings who founded towns such as Cork, Waterford and Limerick, for the most part incorporated into a maritime empire by the Dynasty of Ivar, who periodically would threaten Munster with conquest in the next century. Around this period Ossory broke away from Munster. The 10th century saw the rise of the Dalcassians (probably descendants of the ancient Mairtine, a sept of the Iverni/Érainn), who had earlier annexed Thomond, north of the Shannon to Munster. Their leaders were the ancestors of the O'Brien dynasty and spawned Brian Bóruma, perhaps the most noted High King of Ireland, and several of whose descendants were also High Kings. By 1118 Munster had fractured into the Kingdom of Thomond under the O'Briens, the Kingdom of Desmond under the MacCarthy dynasty (Eóganachta), and the short-lived Kingdom of Ormond under the O'Kennedys (another Dalcassian sept). *Meath **Meath is traditionally said to have been created during the 1st century AD by Tuathal Teachtmhar. The Uí Enechglaiss was an early dynasty who were kings of the region. An ogham stone found south of Slane suggests they originally may have controlled this area in County Meath. They along with the Uí Failge and Uí Bairrche, belonged to the Laigin, but may also be associated with the Érainn. During the early 500's, they were driven away from their original homeland in Kildare and over the Wicklow Mountains by the Uí Néill, whose sept, the Clann Cholmáin, took their place. The Uí Enechglaiss were later based in and around Arklow well into the historic period, and its ruling dynasty later took the surname O'Feary. In mediaeval Ireland, the Kings of Mide were of the Clann Cholmáin, a branch of the Uí Néill. Several were High Kings of Ireland. After the collapse of the kingdom in the 12th century, the dynasty of the Ua Mael Sechlainn or O Melaghlins were forced west and settled on the east bank of the Shannon. Bearers of the name were still noted as among the Gaelic nobility as late as the 1690s, though they had lost any real power long before. Melaugh is the more commonly associated name in Ireland today, though it is more often rendered McLoughlin. Following the Norman invasion of Ireland, in 1172 the kingdom was awarded to Hugh de Lacy as the Lordship of Meath by King Henry II of England in his capacity as Lord of Ireland. *Connacht **The most successful sept of the Connachta were the Ó Conchobair of Síol Muireadaigh. They derived their surname from Conchobar mac Taidg Mór (c.800-882), from whom all subsequent Ó Conchobair Kings of Connacht descended. Conchobar was a nominal vassal of Máel Sechnaill mac Máele Ruanaid, High King of Ireland (died 862). He married Máel Sechnaill's daughter, Ailbe, and had sons Áed mac Conchobair (died 888), Tadg mac Conchobair (died 900) and Cathal mac Conchobair (died 925), all of whom subsequently reigned. Conchobar and his sons's descendants expanded the power of the Síl Muiredaig south into Ui Maine, west into Iar Connacht, and north into Uí Fiachrach Muaidhe and Bréifne. Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:Viking Category:English Category:European Category:British Category:Norwegian Category:Norman Category:Danish Category:1066: Year of Viking Destiny